The Calling
by Sarks-Girl-89
Summary: Sydney makes a couple of startling discoveries and a friend is pulled back into the fray. Also Jack Burns is promoted to APO from the CIA Portland office after getting out of retirement.[Takes place after 4.2Some Meet the Parents characters in it.]


**The Calling**

By: Deena

Rating: PG-13-Violence, Brief sexual content, and language

Summary: Sydney makes a couple of startling discoveries and a friend is pulled back into the fray. Also Jack Burns is promoted to APO from the CIA Portland office after getting out of retirement and people are starting to talk.

NO I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THESE CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED BY THE CREATORS OF ALIAS/MEET THE PARENTS BUT A CHARACTER WHICH WILL BE DISPLAYED LATER ON, JULLIE, IS MY CREATION AND SHALL UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES BE USED ANYWHERE ELSE.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well hey! It's Deena here giving it another shot at writing a story. I am a fairly new writer to fan fiction so it's gonna take me awhile. My past 2 stories have had false facts in them. Hopefully this ends up being successful. If you have any suggestions, PLEASE MENTION THEM. On with the story._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter One:_** Just One Call

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. We have a new member at APO. He has been in the CIA for 34 years and he recently left retirement. This is Agent Jack Burns. His job here will be interrogation with terrorists and suspected double agents."

Syd smartly replies, "You mean like you."

"Now Syd, stop," Michael says.

Agent Burns sits down as Sloane continues.

"Now I have called you all here to discuss an old enemy." Sloane flashes a picture on the screen. "You all remember Dr. Lee. He has been spotted where major terrorist activity has occurred in the past few weeks. We believe that he is after Nadia. As some of you may know, he had Nadia in custody when she was a child and he tried to get Rambaldi's message out of her. We believe that he is stronger than he ever was, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. As of now we have no location, but when we do we are calling a briefing. That is all. Sydney, stay for a moment."

"Syd. I need you to keep an eye on your sister. I have a feeling, a very bad one, that something is going to happen. I thought that sense she lives with you, you're the best one for the security job."

"So this is a job?"

"Syd. Please. Not for me, but for Nadia."

Syd stares him down. "OK." She then goes to walk out.

"Thanks Syd. You make me proud."

Syd turns back around. "As I have stated before, I have no problem helping Nadia, but the fact that I please you makes me want to throw her out. You will make no comments of this again. Am I clear?"

"Syd. You have made this quite clear before."

"Good." Syd walks out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey. How are ya doin?"

"So how was work?" Nadia replied.

"It went well. I still can't believe you quit weeks after joining."

"Syd, I didn't quit. Well technically anyway. I told them if they ever needed me to call."

"Yea. Well there's this new guy at work. He got promoted from the Portland office. He, his wife and son moved down here."

"Really? Is he cute?"

"Nadia, don't get excited. You're engaged to Eric and he's like in his late 50's anyway."

"I know, I know."

"By the way. You got a phone call."

"From who?"

"I don't remember her name. Anyway she sounded scared and she said to call her back as soon as possible. I have the number." Sydney goes to the note pad. "When I asked for her name again there was a scream and then silence. It sounded like she was in trouble." Sydney picked up the phone. She dialed the number.

"Hello," said a familiar voice.

"Hi. Someone called for me earlier. Did anyone call asking for a Sydney Bristow?"

"Ah, Sydney, I've been expecting your call," the woman replied.

"May I ask who this is?"

"Why, it's a calling."

"I know but who are you?"

"You don't remember me? Wittenberg. Remember, 1062…?" Sydney stood in disbelief looking at Nadia. "Sydney…what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to hear from an old friend." Nadia looks worried.

"Syd..."

"Shhh..."

The British woman says, "Sydney…you are about to hear your calling…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there ya have it! I know, short. But they'll get longer as the action gets heavier. I am just warming it up right now.Please give ideas or what you would like to see happen. Or just tell me what you thought._

_-Deena_


End file.
